Electrified vehicles differ from conventional motor vehicles because electrified vehicles are selectively driven using one or more electric machines powered by a battery pack. The electric machines can drive the electrified vehicles instead of, or in addition to, an internal combustion engine. Example electrified vehicles include hybrid electric vehicles (HEVs), plug-in hybrid electric vehicles (PHEVs), fuel cell vehicles (FCVs), and battery electric vehicles (BEVs).
Battery packs of electrified vehicles typically include a plurality of individual battery assemblies each having one or more electrodes. Terminals extend from the battery assemblies to electrically connect the electrodes to a bus bar, for example. Some battery packs include features separate from the battery assemblies that are used to align and retain the battery assemblies, move fluids, and maintain structural integrity over time.